fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
Upload Can you upload this picture, please - pic deleted as in "request for update complete" New heads: Coin, Zen, Captcha, Hugeface, Triplenote, Symphony, Brick, Snoflake, Fire, Ember, Yin, Yang New species: Bot, Rotator, Fighter, Giantdiver, Bacteria. Credits to all. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : Umm... it is already uploaded in ZoshiX's profile. The Symphony head is big, and the Yin/Yang heads are unnessecary since they're mutated versions of the Zen head. The Zen head is updated from TcO's version (like mine with the moon head). 12:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : I thing Yin/Yang should be here.I have posted a request on Gamelover that is a White Yin Bot.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, fine. I'll keep the Yin (the dark one) and Yang (the light one) heads. 12:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Upload Request No idea what to list the species as. His/her name is Polaroid. You can choose the gender and put it in the Adoption Center. Also...[ On Past Karkat:Wake Up, press Control Alt and T. ]LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Species name idea:Headcircle.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sounds enough stupid for me... 05:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : Headcircle? Come on, man! That's a mutated flower (body). 15:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) OHH Klory/Troopir egg hatched!Female, but his right arm mush too floopy, no bone inside his right arm and cant move his rightarm. Called Mifa.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:59, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You are the best member in this wiki (So far) You are the best member of this wiki (as of right now) because you made the most effort scince you joined this wiki and you have the most acheved Points (soo far). Tabuu Supereme 03:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF THIS. I'm hitting my head against the wall right now. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:04, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought the activity is based on points. Turns out I'm too much on this wiki than I really am... I need to take a break... 04:27, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Well you are like a god in this wiki because of all of the edits (sorry to upset other usernames). Tabuu Supereme 03:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I'm also hitting my head against the wall right now. Tabuu Supereme 03:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::You!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Master!!!!!!!!!!! Master!!!!!!!!!!!! cr#p I hope no one bans me for calling you the best. Tabuu Supereme 03:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not upset that you're saying this guy's the best on the wiki. I'm just angry because the point system is the second dumbest thing Wikia ever did, next to the Oasis skin. And because that message you put just sounded ridiculous. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::No!!! ahh who am I kidding. Tabuu's Dead Beams 04:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Its not ridiculous (Maybe I'm Wrong). Tabuu's Dead Beams 04:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::To be fair, the FB system begins to melt on my brain... way mainstream if I'd say so myself.. and I'd like to thank Stick Warrior's rather sketchy screenshot for inspiration for all of us... 12:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Question How can I make eels and snakes? Can you please tell me how. See the ACCBC. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 04:54, May 17, 2011 (UTC) : Working on it. Will see it l8r :::;) 11:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) NightMare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had a nightmare last night and I was one of the characters in Stick Ranger defeating enemies and Speddos came up to me (He looked like a chinease man in my dream) and stabbed me with a Machete and this morning, I was screaming my head off. Thankfully that was a dream. Speddos has haunted me enough. Tabuu's Dead Beams 04:40, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ridicularity! LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :No more eating sweets before bed, mister. 09:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I had 7 chocolate bars yesterday before bed and a Milk Shake. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I was at a movie at that time. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I also last week beat up at school an innocent child because he thinks I'm an Idiot and his name is (Censored). Ban me forever if you think I'm an Idiot. (Now that I said that I'm so dead). Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:18, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I beat him up because he was bothering me and he threw the first punch but I did the worst. (Damit). Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::You are scaring me. You're practically telling your life story to some guy you don't even know on the internet. .| LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 03:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Yes and I am a ridiculous fool. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::The minute HankGudeDude comes back on, I'm dead. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::And to scare you even more, I want to blow him up into pieces. (I don't mean it but I feel like it). Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:39, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::He feel's the same as me right now. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sigh. Story of my life (well, some parts of it)... 10:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) New pet? Do you want a new pet?Go in page Cryocreation Lab and post a request please.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Curiosity, if it doesn't bother you... What GIF maker do you use? (Unless it's a secret) LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 21:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : I'll answer this quick, because I need to sleep. I use Ulead GIF Maker, but only in the vicinity of my cousins computer, where I rarely can reach it. Yesterday (right now it's midnight) was my lucky day. Okay, I need to go to sleep. See ya this evening! 22:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Speddos steals Speddos could make a new account called Speedo like a sport brand and he stole that name from Speedo to Speddos. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :No he can't. Stop worrying about that retard >.D LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 03:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Canaucks are winning in Hockey! Yes the Canaucks are winning 7-2 in hockey. Alex Burrows, Ryan Kesler, Danel Sedin and Henrick Sedin are the best. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) 7-3 now. Tabuu's Dead Beams 03:50, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Bluh. Sports. I just watch hockey to see if they put on Chelsea Dagger. Fratellis is the best team (Barfquestion reference) LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 04:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think I watch on TV that often... but kind of worth mentioning otherwise. 04:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Recent Wiki Activity What happend to the Recent Wiki Activity? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:30, May 19, 2011 (UTC)